The Stalwart Five
This is the religion of the Tribe of Flowing Tranquility. If you would like to use this religion please contact the creator, ReadingMinds, for permission to use it. 'The Stalwart Five' This group of spirits choose a feline's destiny. They choose the future rank of a feline, whether it be mercenary or nimrod or Shaman or even Seer. They hold all the prophecies and wisdom and skills of the world, and they assist the Tribe in times of need. The Five work together to keep the world's harmony, but sometimes one may turn... 'The Swan' The most majestic out of them all, the Swan only chooses those fit for leadership and those destined to be the next Seers. The Swan delivers to the current Seers prophecies and help train the next Seers. The Swan is the most rare out of the five. 'The Dove' The gentlest of the Five, the Dove only chooses those with kind hearts and a knack for healing to be the next Shamans. The Dove only assists the Shamans in times of dire need and sometimes helps the current Shaman in training the next one. The Dove is rarer than all of the spirits besides for the Swan. 'The Eagle' The most powerful of the five, the Eagle only chooses those filled with strength and a talent for defense to become mercenaries. The Eagle chooses just as often as the Hawk, but they make each Choosing* significant for each of the chosen. 'The Hawk' The swiftest of the five, the Hawk only chooses those with sharp senses and quick reflexes to become a nimrod. The Hawk chooses quite often, yet everytime it chooses it seems to make the Choosing* special to each of the chosen. 'The Owl' The wisest of the Five, the Owl only chooses those destined to live long lives and attain the most intelligence to be the next seniors. Only few are chosen, and should be treated with great honor. The Owl lends advice to anyone it chooses and is just as rare as the Dove. 'The Tribal Code' These are the rules expected to be followed if you believe in this religion. #You do not need to kill to win your battles. You only kill when it is necessary. #Prey is killed to be eaten. Give thanks to the Five for it's life. #Do not hunt or trespass on another Group's territory, unless you have good reason. #Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassers. #Defend your Tribe with your life. You can have friendships with felines outside of the Tribe, but your loyalty must be to here. #A juvenile must be at least 5 moons old to become a seeker. #You may not become another rank after you get Chosen, unless the circumstances are extremely unusual. #Seniors, matriarches, and juveniles eat first, then the warriors and apprentices eat, and then the high-ranks. #The Subordinate becomes the Seer once the current Seer dies or retires. #After the current Subordinate dies or retires, the Seer has one week to choose the next one. #A cat cannot be made a Subordinate without having taught at least one seeker. ---- Thanks to Snarky Holophrasis for helping me come up with this ~ Owl That Soars Through Clouds